Fanfic Random
by Es Lilin
Summary: Fanfic random. Marluxia kelaparan, Xigbar masak, jadilah kekacauan. Memang Xigbar itu payah kalo masak, tapi ntah kenapa dia bisa femes. Bahasa campur, bisa jadi ada typo, cerita absurd.


**Telor Puyuh Plus Balsem dan Ayam Tiren**

 **Story By: Rai Rubidiani**

Siapa sangka makanan aneh bisa masuk fic absurd ini? Itu semua berawal ketika Marluxia makan telur dinosaurus *ralat* puyuh ceplok buatan chef abal-abal, Xigbar.

"Aduh, gue laper nih... di dapur gak ada makanan... di kulkas juga gak ada... disini yang ada tinggal Xigbar, yang lain pada ber- _shopping_ ria... mau masak kue gak cukup bahan" Marluxia ngeluh gara gara gak tahan laper yang nyiksa itu.

Maklum dia nafsu makan gede, 100 tusuk sate Heartless pun ludes dilahap. Yang lain sampe gak kebagian, terutama Roxas dan Xion yang butuh asupan heartless lebih banyak. Karena itulah penyebab mereka gak tumbuh-tumbuh dan badannya imut-imut. Eh, imut-imut atau kayak setan?

"Eh, Marlux, masak yok!" Xigbar tiba tiba dateng ntah dari mana.

Mungkin dia habis dari atap, betulin genteng. Biasa lah di _World That Never Was_ istananya sering bocor kalo hujan. Padahal awannya ada dibawah. Bisa masuk 15 keajaiban dunia nih.

"Masak apaan? Di kulkas gak ada makanan sama sekali, ludes diembat sama yang lain" Marluxia malah nyalahin yang lain, padahal dia sendiri yang embat. Marlux jahat ih. Kita putus.

"Telor puyuh ceplok plus balsem dan ayam tiren!" Xigbar memakai topi koki abstraknya yang terbuat dari kerdus. Biasalah anak kos, suka hemat.

Marluxia gagal paham sama masakan itu.

"Masakan macam apa itu Xig?" Marluxia masang muka cengo.

"Coba aja, pasti wenak tenan!" Xigbar mengacungkan jempolnya. Xigbar turunan Jawa ya? Eh, dia orang mana sih?

"Okelah..."

Marluxia menunggu dan menunggu Xigbar masak sambil nyender di pintu dapur.

"Aku menunggu, aku menunggu, aku menunggu, aku menunggu, kami menunggu, kami menunggu, kami menunggu kami menunggu" Marluxia mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu. Eh _wait_ , 'kami'?

Tiba tiba, cinta datang kepadaku *ralat* Xigbar ngedobrak pintu dapur sampai Marluxia jatuh dengan slowmotion mode sambil muter-muter (ini apaan pls) lalu kejedug tembok. Jidatnya yang _awesome_ jadi abstrak deh. Yang sabar ya Marlux.

"Nih, dah jadi! Telur puyuh ceplok plus balsem dan ayam tiren!" Xigbar sambil menunjukkan masakan konyolnya ke muka Marluxia.

Bau menyengat pun langsung menyebar ke segala penjuru dunia (?) untung hidung mereka lagi kesumbet, jadi bisa menolak akses bau mematikan itu. Kalo nggak, mereka udah tewas di tempat gara-gara kena asma. Baunya 10 kali lebih menyengat dari bau pete dan jengkol campur es krim buatan Sepongbop, tapi masih kalah sama bau keteknya Roxas yang 50 kali lebih mematikan.

"Eh sambil makan bareng, kita naik odong-odong yuk! Mumpung belum diserobot sama bocah-bocah!" Ajak Xigbar.

"Yok."

Lalu mereka pun makan bareng di odong odong. Di laut dekat sana, ikan laut-dari ikan teri sampai ikan paus langsung pada tewas gara gara bau makanan aneh itu.

"Wuih, nyes banget rasanya, Xig!" Marluxia ketagihan.

"Iya Marlux! Baru pertama kalinya masak masakan seheboh ini!" Xigbar ntah dia ikut ketagihan atau memuji masakannya sendiri.

" _Chef of the year nih_! Pertama kalinya makan masakan yang ada balsemnya! Waw ayam tiren!" Marluxia makan sambil masang muka penuh kenikmatan gara gara bau balsem.

"Iya dong, Xigbar gitu loh" Xigbar bangga gak ketulungan.

Setelah mereka pulang, sudah ada teman-teman satu organisasi mereka yang sudah sampai disana juga. Ada yang beli berlian, ada yang beli batu akik, juga ada yang beli kaset _game_.

"Eh Xig, Marlux! Liat nih kita beli apaan! Sayang banget kalian gak ikut _shopping_! Kita ditraktir sama om Xemnas" Seru Luxord sambil menunjukkan cincin akik yang gede-gede.

"Iya nih! Tuh bagus-bagus kan" Seru Roxas sambil pamerin kaset _game_ barunya.

"Lah, kita juga dapet pengalaman juga kali, disini!" Seru Xigbar dengan nada ngeledek.

Marluxia langsung menunjukkan makanan _absurd_ itu kepada yang lain. Yang lain langsung tewas seketika, kecuali Roxas dan Xion yang hidungnya lagi mampet gara-gara pilek. Orang-orang itu pun langsung dibawa ke RS(J) terdekat.

Begitulah bagaimana masakan aneh bisa jadi masakan yang tak terlupakan. Sampai-sampai oleh Xemnas di-cap sebagai makanan terlarang, hanya boleh dimasak saat-saat darurat dan dimasak oleh koki 'profesional' yang hidungnya lagi kesumbet _._

 **Ane mohon maaf apabila ada kata super absurd yang membuat anda sampe kejang-kejang gara gara gagal paham sama fic saya, cerita kaga nyambung de el el.**

-Tamat-


End file.
